Obstinately Intertwined
by HoneyBearx
Summary: Coffee, papers and paint, oh my. After crashing into a stranger on her way to class, Lucy's life becomes intertwined with an eccentric pink haired art student.
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

My Monday morning started off like most Mondays do, putting the sound of my alarm into my dream and unconsciously hitting the snooze. I battled consciousness fiercely with a sword in my hand. I was the female protagonist in the story I have been writing for the past month and I was getting to the climax. As I brought my sword down towards my enemy I was ripped from my dream. Groaning, I slowly turned over and swiped my phone from the side table, hitting the home button in the process. I lazily opened one eye and gazed at the time, 8:30am was plastered in large black numbers against the backdrop of my dog, Plue. Sighing contently, I closed my eye, only to snap both open in horror. I smashed my thumb on my phone's home button. Plue's happy face enhanced the irony of the situation as my panic sunk in. 8:31 am. I was supposed to be at a presentation for the writers' craft course I was taking at school. My heart sunk when I randomly select our topic, _How Shakespeare shaped modern day writing_ , what a bore. I much preferred stories that took me to a different universe where magic and mystical creatures come to light. Where you can be anything and any one you like… But I digress, I had to get going. My group was going to kill me, quite literally.

Ripping the sheets from my toasted body, I fell, none too nicely, out of my bed. My bedsheet tangled my feet as if protesting for me to stay, crying "No Lucy, please don't go." I pulled my blonde hair into a messy bun and skipped the makeup. I quickly glanced in the mirror to survey the damage from last night's lack of sleep. I had gotten a break in my writer's block and cranked out two chapters for my, hopefully, successful debut into the world of professional writing. My usual bright brown eyes were dim with sleep and rimmed with dark circles. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sighed, I looked like a mess. Shaking the negative thoughts from my head, I threw on a pair of pants that I found on the floor, they smelled alright, and buttoned up a wrinkled white blouse with delicate pink flowers scattered here and there. It would have to do. My feet pounded against the hardwood as I flew down the stairs. I grabbed my bag, thanking my past self for packing the papers I needed for today the night prior, kissed my mother's cheek and flew out of the door, hearing her faint call of "–slam the door" as I left. It wasn't the first time this has happened and I'd have to apologize for to her later.

My commute to the FTU campus was relatively smooth. There were none of the usual delays, like a trespasser on track level or someone pulling the emergency alarm. Perhaps my day was looking up. I had arrived on campus with 20 minutes to spare and decided that I needed a good cup of joe to help me get throw the dreadful presentation I was about to perform. I could taste the bitterness of the coffee as I stepped through the café doors. The strong scent of coffee beans assaulted my nose and my senses perked a bit. Yes, this is exactly what I need. The line wasn't too bad and before long I had my fix in large navy cup with the school's golden emblem printed on the front, one milk and one sugar. The heat of the prized beverage warmed my hands as I left the campus café with 13 minutes to spare. The lecture hall wasn't too far of a walk and I could make it with a few minutes to spare if I ran. To save time I quickly pulled out my file folder full of the papers that I needed for the presentation and against my better judgement I took off in a mild sprint. My grasp on the world around me was lost as my mind focused on my sole goal of reaching the lecture hall, coffee unscathed. The folder began slipping from my grasp and I took my eye off the path for one second to fix–

"Watch out" voice yelled out, but it was too late. Coffee and papers flew into a mess as I collided with a stranger on my hurried path, and although I was worried for the poor person I ran into, my mind was muddled with grievance for my now deceased coffee.

A hand waved in front of my face, pulling me from my thoughts and a worried voice asked, "are you alright?"

"Oh, um, yes. I am, thank you" I stumbled a bit with my words, a faint blush spread across my cheeks warming my body in embarrassment. I got off my sore rear and began gathering, what I had hoped to be, my papers from sea of white on the floor. The stranger did the same. Once I had collected what appeared to be all my papers, I apologized once again to the stranger and turned to continue towards the lecture hall.

"Wait, I believe this is yours as well" he chuckled.

As I halted and spun around quickly, reaching out to grab the paper from his hands, I finally got a good look at him. In one hand, he had his papers all thrown together and mine extended in the other. His pink hair fell messily in front of his boyish face. My first thought, as I'm sure is everyone else's first thought as well, was what the hell was going on with his hair? Pink of all colours?

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, his smile growing along with my blush and at this point I'm sure my face matched his hair colour. His dark rimmed glasses guarded his emerald eyes that were lit up from the playful smiled he had on his face. He wore a long sleeve black shirt paired with acid washed jeans, splatter with bits of different coloured paints. A paintbrush tucked behind his ears. _Arts department,_ I thought, _THAT explains the hair_. He was actually quite cute. I admired him for a split second and took my papers from him, thanking him quickly before heading towards the lectures, once again, unaware our destinies were now intertwined.

* * *

AN: This was just a little something I wrote for my creative writing class. The prompt was: "write about an accident" and well, this came out lol. I'm still learning so constructive criticism is welcomed!


	2. The Presentation

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm actually surprised that a few people liked this *internally happy dances*

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

Previously:

 _"_ _Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again his smile growing along with my blush and at this point I'm sure my face matched his hair colour. His dark rimmed glasses guarded his emerald eyes that were lit up from the playful smiled he had on his face. He wore a long sleeve black shirt paired with acid washed jeans splatter with bits of different coloured paints. A paintbrush tucked behind his ears._ Arts department _I thought... THAT explains the hair. He was actually quite cute. I admired him for a split second and took my papers from him, thanking him quickly before heading towards the lecture hall, once again, unaware our destinies were now intertwined._

* * *

My heart hammered as I near the hall doors. One minute to the hour which meant that I was just on time. I pulled open the doors and quickly scanned the room for my partner. I felt my anxiety melt away as my eyes landed on a head of blue hair and a hand waving in the air beckoning me to sit in the seat next to her. I slid into the seat next to Levy just as my professor called my name for attendance and I silently thanked my parents for giving me a last name that started with H. Levy and I were presenting last but the professor for the section of the course was strict about punctuality and attendance for all presentations was mandatory. Being even one minute late deducted 10% of your final presentation mark. Ugh what a jerk.

"You're so late Lu" Levy remarked side-eyeing me in a slight glare. I stuck my tongue out at her and smiled. "I know you would've handled it for me."

"Yea well... you're lucky I like you" she declared with a slight huff while putting her hand in the air in a silent "present" motion once her name was called.

"I woke up late and surprisingly got to campus with 20 minutes to spare."

Levy nodded "so what happened?"

I did a face palm motion and groaned. "I decided to get a coffee at the Fairy Tail café, mainly because it was the closest to the hall, to wake myself up before our presentation and ended up crashing, quite literally, into a guy. My coffee went flying along with both of our papers. It was a disaster."

"Was he cute?" she winked at me. All trances of sternness gone from her tone.

I rolled my eyes. "That's besides the point Levy… but yes. I think he's in the Arts department. He had some painting stuff with him."

"So that's why you have a small brown mark on your shirt." She smirked and pointed at my chest.

"What?" I exclaimed pulling out my blouse to examine it. Sure enough there was a coffee stain right on my boob. Shaking my head I sighed "I can't win today can I?"

"Nope. But we will rock this presentation, and to celebrate, I'll buy your next coffee."

"You're a Godsend Lev."

"I know."

A few presentations and pinches, which I blame my lack of coffee for, later it was finally our turn. Levy pulled up our slides while I introduced our topic to the class. "William Shakespeare was a poet, playwright, and actor born in the mid 1500s…"

As our presentation came to a close I turned to the last sheet of paper that was supposed to have our closing remarks, only to discover that instead of Shakespeare's final works, I was left with a sketch of a girl looking solemnly out an open window. Her short hair flowing slightly with the alleged breeze.

"Shit" I muttered losing track of what I was supposed to say looking to Levy for help.

She gave me a confused look to which I quickly pointed towards the sketch in front of me. She regained her composure and continued for me. "William Shakespeare died in April of 1616 but his legacy lives on even to this day" Levy concluded smiling despite her eyes holding a _we need to talk look_. Everyone clapped and the professor dismissed the class for the day.

Levy strode towards me with her arms crossed. "What happened there Lu? We practice the presentation at least four times this week. You were spot on before."

"This" I sighed and pulled out the sketch from my folder. I held it up for her to see. "This is definitely not mine." Levy took the sketch from my hands and examined it. "It's a nice picture alright." She whistled and handed it back to me so I could securely place it back into the folder.

"Yea well, I don't know who he is or where to find him. What if it's important?"

"You said you think he's part of arts? I know a few people who might be able to hook you up."

"Just to give back the sketch." I said pointedly and waved my file folder in her face.

"Yea, yea." She replied as she led us out of the lecture hall. I don't think she heard one word I said.

I treaded carefully towards Fairy Tail café minding my steps to ensure my safe arrival. The last thing I needed was to face plant on the sidewalk... Again. The café was quaint. A red banner hung above the entrance with a gold emblem, that was supposed to be a fairy with a tail, printed in the middle. It matched nicely with the red doors that sat just below it. Gold waves lined the middle in a slight heart shape. A tattered windmill moved slowly in a clockwise motion on top of the building. Levy pushed open the red doors and sighed just as I had this morning. The smell of coffee beans was still strong, despite it being the afternoon.

"I've always loved it here." She remarked resting her hands on her hips.

I blushed slightly not being able to share her enthusiasm. "To be honest I haven't been here that much... It's nice though."

Levy nudged me and began walking towards the register. "Well I can guarantee that this is the BEST coffee in ΜU."

"Good afternoon Mira!" Levy cheered as we neared the counter. A girl with beautiful long white hair turned to us and smiled warmly. "Afternoon Levy should I get you the usual."

"Yes please." Levy smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "And a medium coffee for my friend Lucy. One milk and one sugar."

"Nice to meet you Lucy. I'll have your drinks in one moment"

Levy paid for the drinks and we stood to the side as Mira worked on them in the back. She pulled out her phone and began typing a message.

"Who's that?" I asked casually knowing fully well that it is the guy she has been talking to for the past few weeks. "If you must know nosey parker it's Gajeel. He does metal work for the arts department. I'll ask him if he's on campus and so we can meet up and find the mystery guy from this morning… and…sent."

Her phone vibrated few seconds after she sent the text.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone I hope this chapter was okay. Again I'm still learning about transitions and fillers so please let me know what I can fix. I'm always open to constructive criticism.

HoneyBx


End file.
